


Anklet

by Pink_Butterfly



Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Persephone comes back drunk after her night out with the other queens. Her and Hades go back home to look for her missing anklet.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642156
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Anklet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvenom/gifts).



> This is the second part of my Whipped series. If you read the first part it would make more sense when you read this one. Enjoy!

It was 12:15 when the queens came back. Hades was relieved to see that Persephone was still in one piece, but she was very drunk. Even more drunk than when they met. 

As soon as the door opened at Poseidon’s there were many giggles and laughs that followed. Hera was the first to step in, she almost fell on her butt the first step. She caught herself though. Her hair and dress were still in order, it was her mascara that was dripping down her face like she had been crying. 

She had obviously been happy crying, crying out of laughter. She came in and fell on the couch next to Zeus. 

Then there was Amphitrite who didn’t stumble surprisingly. The left side of her dress was ripped about two inches up. Which was concerning, but, after all, it is Amphitrite. Her lipstick was smeared all across her lips and chin. 

Then, there was Persephone, she came stumbling in as well and almost fell. Hades came and caught her though. 

“Hmm hello handsome,” she giggled. Stepping away from him. 

Her hair was kinda ruffled up, but other than that she was In good condition. 

Hades eye’s followed after her as she went and grabbed her hand bag on the kitchen counter. 

“So how was the club?” Asked Zeus. 

“It was fun. Persephone gets wild when she’s drunk! Good luck Hades!” Amphitrite yelled. Hera laughed with her sister-in-laws. 

“Y’all,” was all Persephone said stepping back into the living room and going to Hades.   
She swung her arms around hades shoulders, swinging back and forth. 

Persephone laughed like crazy while Hades just stared at her. Soon all the queens were laughing like little children. 

“How much did y’all have?” Poseidon asked staring at his wife who was currently stretching. 

“Too much!” Hera stated. 

“Alright I think we’re gonna go home and look for her anklet... maybe,” Hades said eyeing his wife who was almost asleep on his shoulder, still hanging on. 

Zeus just laughed. “Good luck,” he exclaimed while looking at the pink queen who was making a flower crown on Hades head while still half asleep. 

Amphitrite was already passed out on the couch and Hera was in the kitchen raiding the cabinets of gin. 

Hades scooped up Persephone bridal style and that woke her up. 

“Hic. Woah, hello,” she said waving at Hades. He just chuckled. Persephone, for some reason, started giggling like crazy while staring at Zeus. No one knew until they all also looked at the purple idiot. 

Persephone was growing a flower crown on Zeus head. Zeus reached up on his head and pulled the crown off while throwing it at Amphitrite. She woke with a jump, then glared at Zeus. 

“Sweetness, will you give it a rest with the flower crowns?” Hades asked opening the door and stepping out. 

She just giggled at her husband. “Make me!” She screamed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple was in the car, driving home. Persephone’s feet were on the dash and she was slouched down low in the seat. She did, however, have her seat belt on. Thanks to her Blue Boy. 

Hades was staring at the road and occasionally glancing at his wife who was looking at her nails. “What are you looking at sweetness?” He asked. He didn’t see anything wrong with her nails. “My nailsss. I think I got drink on em’” she replied. Hades just laughed. 

Xxxxxxxx 

Hades skillfully opened the door while holding the little goddess with one hand, against his chest. He was greeted by the dogs like usual. When he came in and turned the lights on, the goddess finally awoke after drifting off in the car after her nail staring. 

“Hello my gooood boyyyy! Who’s mamas boy? Who’s a goood boi?” She asked while still in Hades arms. Hades gently let her down, letting her pet Cerberus. Hades went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Kore to drink. When he came back, they were both on the couch and Persephone had her arms wrapped around Cerberus’s first head, and was laying on him. They both looked content, so he just left them there, after covering them up. 

He went into their bedroom in search of the Sapphire anklet that Persephone loved so much. That where his nickname, Sapphire, or Little Sapphire, came. Sapphire was Persephone’s favorite gem. 

He searched once more in her huge jewelry box filled with tons of jewelry that Hades had made for her over the years. He did not find the anklet in there so he decided to look in their bathroom connected to the bedroom. Persephone often took her jewelry off in there at the end of the day, so there’s a chance it could be in there. 

He started looking on the sink counter when he heard soft feet padding. He turned around to see his wife in the doorway looking at down. Hades went over to her and lifted her chin. She looked as if she was about to cry. 

“Kore? Kore what’s wrong?!” He asked worried. Everything was fine when he had left. 

She sniffled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose it! I’m sorry! You probably worked very hard on my anklet and I lost it. After all these years I don’t know how I could’ve lost-“ she was cut off right there by a very large blue hand. The hand belonged to Hades. 

“Persephone. Do you think I blame you?” He asked. She shook her head and sniffled. “Well then why are you saying sorry? If you lost it that’s okay, I’ll make you another,” he said while dropping to his knees to be almost level with her. 

She finally stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder. Hades hugged her and she hugged him back putting all her weight on him. 

“How about we go to sleep and work on finding it in the morning?” He asked looking in her eyes. She nodded and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss and he could still taste the alcohol on her lips. 

He picked her up and sat her down on the bed, covering her up. He laid down next to her. It was five minutes after they laid down that kore started giggling. “Hades stop, that tickles!” She exclaimed. Hades was confused by this, for he was not doing anything. 

“Kore I’m not touching you.” He said blankly. Persephone was confused now, “Then what’s touching my foot?” She asked, turning over to face him. 

He pulled the cover off of their bodies and found the culprit of the ticking. Beside Persephone’s feet, there lay the anklet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!❤️ Please give me more suggestions in the comments for more ideas. I will do a fic about it! Also thankyou Skvenom for giving me this idea☺️☺️


End file.
